VOKAL
by Imorz
Summary: A, E, I, O, U. Aku cinta kamu. Didedikasikan untuk Kozume Kenma.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

VOKAL © Imorz

A, E, I, O, U. Aku cinta kamu.

[ Selamat ulang tahun, Kozume Kenma. Karena telat, semoga dimaafkan. ]

* * *

— **A**

"Aku ... sebenarnya, sayang sama Kuroo. Tapi..."

Apa ini? Semacam balada asmara bocah-bocah sekolah menengah atas dalam drama seri? Oh, Kuroo Tetsurou memang seorang bocah SMA. Yang sedang mengintip di balik tembok mendengarkan— _maaf_ , menguping pembicaraan Kozume Kenma dengan Yaku Morisuke. Jadi, ini memang sebuah drama seri bocah SMA tentang balada asmara.

"Apa kau yakin?" Yaku memasukan es krim stik dalam mulut, "Rasanya mustahil kalau kau yang mengatakan itu. Kuroo memang anak cupu _otaku_ voli dan sains tapi digilai kaum hawa. Namun untuk kau, Kenma, sampai ikut-ikutan naksir dia, seratus persen aku yakin kalau dia pakai jimat tak halal."

Adakah yang lebih pedih selain pisau-pedang-tombak-panah-mulut Yaku Morisuke. Nihil. Benar, tidak ada. Haiba Lev patut dianugerahi mahkota dalam ajang "Putra dengan Mental Tahan Banting 2017." Siapa itu Haiba Lev? Oh, dia paca—budak Yaku. Yang sehari-harinya sudah kebal dengan segala perih _tetes lilin yang menyala_.

Anggap saja yang tengah duduk berdua di bawah rimbun pohon di sana itu Kenma dan _stik es krim warna coklat_. Ah, mendadak nafsu bilang ingin minta belikan es krim. Tapi Kuroo bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan _mengawas_ sampai kedua bokong di sana pergi dari lokasi. Sabar, _tampan_ , sabar.

"Anjay!"

Ambyar rasanya telinga Kuroo mendengar sumpah serapah Yaku, apalagi dia menyumpah di depan Kenma. Ingin rasanya menjawab, "Brengsek! Telinga Kenma jadi ternoda! Berlutut kau!" Tapi itu tidak boleh karena melanggar norma dan orang tampan dengan rambut super kece tabu mengatakan kalimat begitu.

"Astaga, celanaku jadi kotor. Ini pasti ada yang lagi mikiran kita dengan pikiran kotor. Kenma, punya sapu tangan?" Kenma menggeleng, Yaku mendesah kasar. "Yah, kita balik dulu, yuk. Mau ganti celana."

Atas segala rahmat dan kuasa Yang Maha Esa, akhirnya Kenma dan _stik es krim warna coklat_ pergi dari lokasi dan kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Meski kalimat Kenma tadi menggantung, yang penting dia sudah menyatakan hal yang paling penting. Kenma sayang Kuroo. Oh, _so_ pasti. Siapa coba yang tidak sayang Kuroo. Pasti cuma si _stik es krim warna coklat_. Matanya katarak mungkin, kasihan.

 _Awas saja kau, cebol. Kugiling kau nanti, biar tinggi._

Ah, kedua kaki Kuroo sudah menandakan gejala tremor. Berapa lama ia berjongkok di balik tembok sambil menonton orang makan haagen dazs di bawah pohon?

* * *

— **E**

"Eh, Kenma pernah curhat gak sama kamu?"

Entah isi kepala kaptennya ini kosong atau otaknya tertukar dengan udang, Yamamoto Taketora tidak percaya ternyata Kuroo cukup bodoh untuk menanyakan pertanyaan dodol tersebut.

"Emang muka kayak begini suka dijadiin tempat orang curhat?" Yamamoto merendah.

"Enggak. Dijadiin tameng kalau lagi tawuran sama anak sekolah sebelah sih, iya."

Edan memang kaptennya ini. Padahal sering diajakin jalan sama cewek, tapi hatinya lurus, tidak berbelok-belok, _meski sejatinya memang sudah belok_ , hanya tertuju pada Kenma seorang. Kesambet apa? Tidak ada yang tahu. Yah, namanya juga teman dari kecil. Sudah _mainstream_ kalau ada yang naksir salah satunya. Naskah sinetron basi.

Efek dari kedatangan Kuroo Tetsurou ke dalam kelas menimbulkan riuh di kalangan perempuan. Masing-masing berbisik siapa kakak kelas dengan rambut ala-ala bangun tidur. Kesal, sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau rambut Yamamoto juga mirip-mirip pantat ayam, mungkin bakal ada yang berminat mengisi posisi manajer klub.

"Err... Kuroo-san, bisa pergi sekarang? Hawanya gak enak."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Eichiro lagi ngeliatin Kuroo-san dengan liur menetes. Dia orang gila di kelas kami. Kuroo-san tidak mau terkena penyakit kanker lambung, 'kan?"

"Eksofagus, eksipien, ekrinologi, eksfoliasi, endoterm, elastorner!" Kuroo melatah sains sambil pergi berlari. Yamamoto mendadak bertanya untuk apa dia dilahirkan ke dunia.

"Enteng banget ngefitnah gue kena rabies. Dari semua murid, kenapa gue yang musti lu jadiin orang gila? Terus apa hubungannya dari gila ke kanker lambung?"

Eichiro dari sudut kelas melangkah membawa kursi dengan liur menetes. Yap. Yamamoto bertanya-tanya sebenarnya untuk apa dia dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Untuk menerima curhatan orang? Untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang galau karena tak punya manajer wanita? Atau untuk kena amuk lelaki bernama Eichiro?

Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

* * *

— **I**

Inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta? Wajah berseri-seri, dada berdegup-degup, tangan bergetar-getar? Ternyata, sebelas-dua belas sama penyakit ayan, ya. Kenma, untuk pertama kalinya, merasakan jatuh cinta setelah hidup lebih dari lima belas tahun (sebentar, jatuh cinta dengan game keluaran terbaru termasuk tidak, ya?).

Ibarat "Tahi Kucing Rasa Coklat," apa pun yang dilakukan Kuroo tampak mengagumkan di matanya. Mulai dari caranya berjalan, berbicara, atau melompat menghalau bola masuk ke ranah tim, Kuroo punya pesonanya tersendiri. Kenma juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai merasa aneh begini? Terkadang perkataan Yaku ada benarnya, mungkinkah sebenarnya Kuroo menggunakan cara yang tidak halal agar bisa menggaet Kenma?

"Izin! Mau pinjam Kuroo-san buat latihan _block_!" Pilar— _maaf_ , bocah SMA lain setinggi seratus sembilan puluh empat berdiri songong di depan Kenma yang termenung. Kaget, bola yang ia pegang terjatuh menghantai lantai _gym_.

Ilfil melihat Lev yang tengah hormat padanya, Kenma mundur dua langkah, "Ngapain lapor sama aku?"

"Itu adalah sebuah kewajiban! _Fardu 'ain!_ " Lev menurunkan tangannya, "Rasanya harus aja gitu, supaya tidak ada intrik yang terjadi."

"Idih, apaan sih, Lev. Lain kali jangan gitu lagi. Jijik."

Irama langkah Lev yang menjauh hampir mirip degup jantung yang selama ini Kenma rasakan. Tep, tep, tep. Deg, deg, deg. Lama kelamaan jadi nada yang membuat kepala pusing, lantas darah turun dan menimbun di pipi.

"Ih, wajah Kenma-san merah! Lagi mikirin apa, hayo?"

Inuoka ini mulutnya kadang suka ember. Ia menunjuk Kenma yang membatu (dan wajah memerah) dengan ekspresi mengejek. Shibayama berlari ke sisi Inuoka, kemudian ikut menunjuk.

"Inuoka! Cepat kemari! Jangan kabur dan mengganggu Kenma begitu!"

Isyarat dari kapten segera dijalankan, hap-hap, tidak ingin kena amuk Kuroo yang berkacak pinggang di belakang Lev yang sedang payah melompat-lompat di sekitar net. Mereka berlari mengucur meninggalkan Kenma yang diam.

Ikan duri makan baja. Demi segala sumpah serapah sains dan seisi bumi, Kuroo tadi juga ikut melihat ia bersemu manis memanja. Terdengar memaksa tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Untung dia tidak tahu Kenma bersemu untuk siapa.

Isokey, Kenma. Isokey.

* * *

— **O**

"Oligofagus. Sifat pemakan satu jenis tanaman saja." Kenma menatap Kuroo, sementara pemuda itu memandang ke depan. Cahaya oranye menyiram wajahnya. Tampak jauh lebih tampan. Kenma memendam kagum dalam hati.

"Oh, maksudnya?"

"Oligofagus. Aku rasa aku memiliki sifat oligofagus. Karena aku hanya melihat pada satu manusia saja." Kuroo beralih menatap Kenma, "Yaitu hanya padamu."

Oke. Begini. Kenma memang mengakui ia menyukai Kuroo. Tapi terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang membuat ia merasa _cringe_ setengah mati. Contohnya, ini. Gombalan _ngawur_ ini. Demi apa pun, gombalan Kuroo terkadang suka aneh dan terkesan memaksakan. Tapi, Kenma tetap akan mengapresiasi bentuk afeksi yang ia terima.

"Oksidasi. Proses penyatuan zat dengan oksigen. Ho, ho." Tawanya semakin membuat Kenma ingin lebih cepat pulang. Kuroo melanjutkan, "Aku harap kita bisa cepat beroksidasi, Kenma."

Omaigat.

"Oleum. Asam sulfat yang berkadar belerang trioksida sangat tinggi—"

Orang ini tidak akan berhenti berbicara—menggombal sampai mereka sampai ke rumah masing-masing. "Cukup. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang lain?" Kenma menyanggah, "Terima kasih untuk gombalanmu. Aku tersanjung. Jadi, bicarakan hal lain. Oke?"

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau gantian kau yang menggombal?"

Otak Kuroo Tetsurou ini ditaruh di mana sebenarnya? Kepala apa pantat? Kenma disuruh menggombal. Nanti malah masuk keajaiban dunia.

"Ogah." Kenma membalas dingin.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku ingin kau menggombaliku." Harga diri pemuda ini jatuh, ditimbun kerikil, disepak anjing, terlempar ke dasar laut pasifik.

Obrolan hangat sepulang sekolah banting setir ke topik gombal-menggombal. Biasanya Kenma hanya akan memainkan _game_ sampai menemui pintu rumah. Tapi, karena ia sudah menyadari dia menyukai Kuroo, ia ingin menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin ketika bersamanya. Membicarakan _game_ terbaru mungkin? Atau tentang pertandingan voli. Asal jangan cinta menye-menye. Cinta Kenma itu _premium_.

Obyek tatap beralih ke samping, pada Kuroo yang berhenti melangkah dan tersenyum menunggu. Matahari di belakang tertutupi kepala, dia lebih tampak seperti manusia yang tersiram efek cahaya imajiner.

"Oke, oke. Tapi jangan menyesal, ya? Aku tidak pandai menggombal." Kuroo mengangguk. Kenma berusaha menguras semua persen otaknya. "A, e, i, o, u," ada jeda sejenak, "Aku cinta kamu."

Osdfghjkl! Lambaikan tangan ke kamera! Kuyoo Tetcuyo gak kuat!

* * *

— **U**

"Utara, Selatan, Timur, Barat, Utara, Selatan, Timur, Ba—"

"Untuk apa sih melafalkan nama mata angin setelah pulang sekolah begini?" Kenma memicing seraya melipat wajah karena malu.

Ujaran Kenma menghentikan mantra penenang hati Kuroo yang sedang _doki-doki_ indehoi. Tadi itu, Kenma menggombal—astaga, gombalannya menusuk ranah _pink_ asmara Kuroo yang berbunga-bunga! Awalnya ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari a, e, i, o, u, eh ujung-ujungnya _strike_ langsung ke jantung! Ibarat main voli, _spike_ tanpa dihalau _middle blocker_ dan mendapatkan satu poin.

"Uhuk."

Urat Kenma menyembul, "Aku tahu kamu salting gara-gara gombalan tidak bermutu tadi! Makanya sudah kubilang aku tidak pandai hal-hal begini."

Untungnya saat ini mereka hanya berdua, menyisir jalanan di sore hari, sepulang sekolah, dan Kuroo dapat bertemu sisi lain Kenma yang jarang ia tampakkan. Wajahnya bersemu, meskipun dengan ekspresi masam. Ah, dia manis sekali. Hari yang indah.

"Untuk Kenma yang sudah bersedia memberikanku gombalan paling istimewa, aku akan memberikan gombalan balasan. Sebuan jawaban." Kuroo menatap dalam.

"Udahlah, gak usah. Gak perlu. Gak butuh." Kenma mengibaskan tangan.

"Umpama air susu dibalas air tuba—aw!" Kenma mencubit pinggangnya. Kuroo melanjutkan, "Segala sesuatu harus ada timbal baliknya, Kenma."

"Ugh, hentikan itu, Kuroo—"

"Untuk Kozume Kenmaku sayang, a, e, i, o, u, a. Aku cinta kamu juga," kemudian pelaku dari kalimat berlari meninggalkan Kenma yang terpaku malu.

Usai sudah jalinan pertemanan yang selama ini Kuroo dan Kenma jalani. Besok, mereka akan mengawali hari dengan sebuah hubungan yang baru. Majikan dan budak—jelas tidak. Jadi, artinya, Kenma dong yang duluan nembak?

"Uapa?" Kuroo berhenti di depan pintu rumah.

.

.

.

Selesai

* * *

a/n: sayang kenma :*


End file.
